


sweet kisses // shiro

by windowsmaker



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Shiro and his girlfriend have a bit of flirty fun, but Shiro decides to be a smart-ass





	sweet kisses // shiro

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil thing ive been putting off,,, i didnt really know how to finish it rip

His arms wrapped around her small frame tightly, not wanting to let go. He tried not to hug her too hard, knowing that his Galra arm could possibly hurt her. Shiro looked down at her, a small smile on his face.  
“You’re so beautiful…” He whispered in her ear as she blushed.  
“And you’re just so damn attractive…” She smirked as Shiro smiled.  
“You know I love you, right?” He asked her, lifting her up to carry her bridal style.  
“I thought you hated me,” She smirked, playing fake sorrow as she looked into his eyes.  
Shiro let out a small chuckle as he pecked her forehead. “Of course I hate you.” He played a fake look of innocence as he looked sideways, then down at her.  
“If you hate me, why are you carrying me?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
“You want me to just drop you then?” He asked her, lifting her higher, then letting go of her. Before she could hit the ground he wrapped his arms around her again.  
“Don’t you ever do that again!” She yelped as she lightly punched him in the arm.  
“Hey, that hurt,” He gave her a fake frown as she smiled widely.  
“Good. I wanted it too.” Her tone wasn’t harsh or rude, it was more of a squeak of victory.  
“Well, sense you wanted it to hurt, maybe, just maybe, I should drop you…” His lips turned up and into a smirk as she hurriedly gripped the back of his neck with her arms.  
“You wouldn't!”  
“Oh yes I would!” He laughed as he removed one of his hands from her back.  
“Takashi Shirogane, you put your arm back so I don’t fall or no cuddling for a week!” She yelped as she gripped him tighter.  
“Well, I don’t follow rules. Sucks to be you…” He smirked as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead, setting her back on the ground.  
“You little rebel.” She chuckled as she pushed her finger onto his nose.  
“I try my best.” He smiled at her, giving her a small kiss on the lips.


End file.
